Eeveetalia
by Sophia Angelia
Summary: One morning, seven countries find an Eevee for them to keep. But what will happen when the countries who don't get an Eevee find out? Hurt/Comfort as well. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Begginings

This morning was different from the rest. Weather it was in a bad way or a good way, No one could tell.

* * *

><p>While eating his breakfast consisting of pancakes, maple syrup, and hot coca, Canada's doorbell rang. <em>Who could that possibly be?<em> Getting up, he walked over and opened the door. There was no one there. Looking down, he saw a small brown cardboard box on his front porch. It didn't appear to have been left by somebody: there were no footprints in the snow reveling that anyone had showed up recently.

_But who rang the doorbell? And how did this box get here?_

Shrugging, Canada picked up the mysterious little box, took it inside and set it down on his kitchen table. Cutting the tape with a pair of scissors and opening the box, he took out the odd object from inside. It was a small ball about the size of a pebble, and when he ran his thumb over a small button, it enlarged to its full size.

About the size of a softball, the plastic ball was colored blood red on one side and snow white on the other. Where the halves met was a thick black line, interrupted by a white button about the size of a quarter, which the black line went around on both sides.

He was tempted. _Should I do it?_ Canada thought, running his thumb over the button. He started listing the pros and cons in his head, while his body subconsciously made the decision for him. The button was pressed, and the ball opened up on the black line. A bright flash of white light blinded Canada for a moment; all the while a brown fox-like thing appeared on his table. The ball closed, and Canada dropped it to rub his eyes.

When his vision cleared, Canada could finally get a good look at it. Its soft base fur was colored caramel. The fur on the tip of its bushy tail and a fluffy, natural fur collar are cream colored. Its eyes and the insides of its long, diamond shaped ears where colored the same melted chocolate color.

"Eevee!" The brown fox-like said, making the Canadian jump.

"What else can you say?" Canada asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Eevee?" She asked.

"That's it then?" he sighed, relieved. "So, what are you?"

"Eevee."

"You're an Eevee?"

She nodded.

"Do you need a name?"

The Eevee nodded again.

"Okay… I'll call you Snowflake!"

"Eevee!" The Eevee leaped on the surprised Canadian, happy to have a new owner.

* * *

><p>Once his vision had cleared, America noticed a small brown fox, about a foot tall sitting on his couch.<p>

"Eevee." It said, sounding slightly bored.

"What's an Eevee?" America asked

"Eevee." The Eevee pointed at himself with one of his three-toed paws.

"You don't happen to have an owner, do you?"

The Eevee shook its head.

"Okay! Your name is Justice!"

"Eevee!" Justice acknowledged, and then turned his attention back to the television.

* * *

><p>Italy picked up both of the small brown foxes, holding them tightly. "They're so cute, Ve~!"<p>

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _He'll just never get it, will he?_ "Italy, these… things… could be dangerous. It's best if we send them back to where they came from."

"Eevee!" one of the foxes said, offended. It wiggled out of Italy's tight grip and walked over to Germany, staring him directly in the eyes. "Eevee! Eevee eevee eevee!"

Germany just stared at it. He knew it just said something, but he couldn't tell quite what. There was a way that this little Eevee held itself… the tone of its voice, or the glimmer of authority behind its eyes. This Eevee was a natural leader. Germany picked up the Eevee.

"Aw, please? Can we keep them?" Italy whined.

"Okay… but they'll need to look after. They're going to need food, attention, and exercise."

"Got it! I'm going to call mine Penne!" Penne snuggled against Italy, showing that he liked the name. "

You should name yours, Doitsu!"

"If you insist." Germany took a good look at his Eevee. "Herbert. It seems like a fitting name."

"Eevee!" Herbert smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door, and Japan quickly answered it. Surprisingly, he found China standing there. "Did you send me this? I know it's one of your Pokémon." China held up an Eevee.<p>

"No, I did not send you one. I, too, have received an Eevee this morning." Japan gestured for China to come inside, and he did. They sat down at a Kotatsu. China set his Eevee next to Japan's, who was already sitting the, drinking green tea. "What did you name yours?" Japan asked.

"Ke Li. And yours?"

"Yuki."

"That's a nice name."

Japan then served China some tea. A silence passed, the only sound being the sipping of tea.

"Do you know where these Eevees came from?" China asked finally.

Japan thought for a moment. "Like you said, they're Pokémon. How, exactly, they got into this world, I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Do you recognize this creature, Flying Mint Bunny?" England asked, looking over the Eevee suspiciously.<p>

"I've never seen him before. He must be new!" Flying Mint Bunny flew in circles above England's head.

"He's such a cute little fellow. I think I'll call him Avalon." England then took the Eevee to the basement and set it down on a large pile of books. Taking a few things off a nearby shelf, he then poured them into a large cauldron that was already boiling with a strange neon green liquid.

"Perhaps you can help me make a sauce that will make all my dishes turn out perfect! You're just the inspiration I need, Avalon!" Putting on his cloak and pulling up his hood, he then slipped a smaller one on Avalon. Pulling up Avalon's hood form him, he put his ears through the ear holes. "There! You look perfect in it!" England then started chanting. Avalon listened intently, happy and very at home.

* * *

><p>Today started out great.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, This is my first fan fiction that I published. Ever. The ones I write, I usually keep to myself. I'm glad I finaly got this out there!**

**A few things before I add another chapter: **

**1) I am a noob! I can't deny it. Sorry I don't get each charater quite right, I'm still learning.**

**2)Please forgive me for not having this on for the firts two days that this story was here. I was beeing a noob.**

**3)I will try to update this every day, or every other day depending on my schedual. Some times I'm just way too buisy.**

**Otherwise... READ ON!**

**-SA ;P**


	2. Snowflake and Justice

**A/N: I've decided to make each chapter from here on out about two or three specific characters. Also, know that I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

><p>The strange red and white ball collapsed to the size of a pebble as Canada bent to pick it up off the ground. Tucking it in his pocket, he was about to return to his breakfast when the phone rang. Picking it up, he answered with a timid, "Hello?"<p>

"Yo, Canada!" He had to hold the phone away from his ear as his older brother screamed into the receiver at the other end. "You have to come to my house, bro! I want to show you something!"

"Okay. I have something to show you, too." Canada tried to respond, but it was too late. He could already hear the dead silence that said the line was disconnected. "Why must he always hang up on me?" Disappointed, he set the phone down and finished his breakfast quickly.

Giving Snowflake an apple from a nearby fruit bowl on the table, he then went upstairs and packed an emergency bag with spare clothes and anything else he might need for staying away from home for a while. After throwing the bag in the trunk, locking the door, and buckling Snowflake in the back, Canada got into the driver seat of his car and pulled onto the street.

* * *

><p>After three hours on a small, cramped plane and a slow cab ride, Canada had finally arrived at America's house. With Snowflake riding on his shoulder, he knocked on the door of the small apartment that his older brother lived in. A garbled sound came from inside that sounded remotely similar to "Come in," so Canada just opened the door and walked in anyways.<p>

As always, America's house was a disaster area. There were old hamburger wrappers lining the floor, so thick you couldn't even see the carpet. An empty pizza box sat half-open on the stove, and overdue credit card bills piled on the table. Canada couldn't see exactly how much his brother owed because all the lights were off, but judging from how huge the piles were, he owed a lot. In the living room, Canada found his brother sitting on the couch, transfixed with the television. He was on the left side, closest to the door, and there was a huge stack of fresh, uneaten hamburgers on the couch in the middle. _Apparently, America made a drive-thru run before I got here._ Canada thought to himself. He couldn't tell if there was anything on the other side of the couch, the stack was just that big.

Canada put his stuff down and walked over to the TV, standing in front of it. America didn't seem to notice. Canada waved his arms, saying "Hello?" Still no reaction. Sighing, Canada walked over and tugged at the burger that America was in the process of eating.

"Hey!" America exclaimed, his attention snapping directly to his younger brother. "You better let go of that," He nearly growled the threat. Canada obediently let go.

"I'm here. What did you want to show me?" Canada asked, turning on a light and switching off the TV.

Still finishing the food in his hand, motioned to the other side of the couch. "Justice." Peering around the huge mountain of McDonald's, Canada could make out the form of an animal that looked exactly like Snowflake.

"Eevee!" Justice smiled happily, pushing away the empty wrapper of a cheeseburger.

Snowflake immediately hopped off Canada's shoulder and started talking to Justice in their odd language that consisted only of the name of their species.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you have one, too!" America whined, sounding like he just now saw Snowflake, like he hadn't seen her standing on the Canadian's shoulder. _I thought I was the only one with one._ He huffed mentally, crossing his arms.

"I just got Snowflake today." Canada shifted weight from foot to foot. "Can we get to the point of why I'm here?" An exclamation from the Eevees made Canada's eyes drift in that direction.

Apparently, Justice had offered Snowflake a hamburger. One bite was all it took for her to make her decision! The look on Snowflake's face screamed "Disgusting!" Meanwhile, Justice was dismayed as to how anybody could possibly hate it. He quickly recovered, and made what looked like an apology while wrapping the burger up and sticking it back on the stack. Snowflake didn't vomit - thank goodness - but looked very displeased with that experience.

"I wonder who else got one of these guys." America, meanwhile, had carried on a conversation by himself. He seemed completely oblivious to the happenings going on with the Eevees just now.

Canada sighed and face palmed, wondering when his life got so weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have this feeling like his chapter is too short... What do you think?**

**Please leave suggestions: they are very appritiated! **

**READ ON!**

**-SA ;P**


	3. France used Nasty Plot!

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is my special gift to you. Feel free to cram yourself with food and enjoy a nice fan fiction today!**

* * *

><p>That same afternoon, after a few failed tests at England's newest attempt at good food, he and Avalon sat down for some embroidering.<p>

"This can really get your mind off how badly I cook." England sighed as he pulled the needle through the fabric and back again.

"Eevee!" Avalon agreed, sitting on a chair to watch.

"What is this?" The sudden, unexpected voice directly in his ear made England almost fling the fabric across the room.

"What are you doing in my house, frog face?" England stood up and turning around, screaming in France's face.

"I came over to mess with your needle work again, of course. Bt now I want to know that this is." France scooped Avalon off the chair. "Is it one of your… friends?"

"Get your bloody hands off him!" England snatched the poor Eevee from the other nation's arms.

"Oh, so it _is_ one of your imaginary friends!" France made a dirty, knowing face that made Avalon shudder in fear and England hold the Eevee closer.

"H-he's mine and that's all you need to know!" Scowling the best he could, England curled one of his hands into a fist, ready to attack if you needed to. "Now get out of my house!"

"Fine, fine." France opened the front door and left. A plan developing in his mind, he smiled evilly and started down the street.

* * *

><p>"Open the door!" The door rattled with each impatient, hammering punch. France had been knocking for ten minutes now, shivering on the Canadian's doorstep. Finally, some form of life shifted the shifted curtains on the inside. A fluffy white polar bear, about as tall as the doorknob, answered his knocking. "Hello, Kumajiro. Where's Canada?"<p>

"Who?" The little polar bear scratched his head, slightly confused.

"Your owner?"

"Oh, him! He left to go to America's house six hours ago." Kumajiro gestured to where the missing car would be in the driveway. The phone rang again from the living room. Kumajiro left to go get it, leaving the door wide open. While he was on the phone, France took the opportunity to go inside and warm up by the fireplace. "Okay. See you then, Bye." Kumajiro walked over and curled up by the fireplace.

"Who was that?" France shivered, crossed his arms and tucked his hands under his arms.

"Who was who?" Kumajiro stared blankly at the fire.

"On the phone." France shifted from foot to foot, restless.

"Oh. Canada."

"What did he say?" Frances pretended not to sound too interested, but was really paying rapt attention.

Kumajiro had to think for a bit, trying to remember what his owner said. "He's on his way back, and will be here around dinner time. It wasn't an important enough reason to stay over at America's house." Kumajiro scratched behind his ear.

"Um, can I stay for a bit? I have nowhere to be today, and I haven't seen Canada in forever." Warm now, France takes off his coat and hangs it on the rack at the door.

"Sure." Kumajiro responded sleepily as he fell into a light nap by the fire.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock at night when Canada finally arrived home, Snowflake riding promptly on his shoulders. Getting out his keys, he noticed that there was already a light on inside. Canada was also surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Cautiously opening the door, he was a little surprised to find France sitting in his living room, waiting for Canada to return home.<p>

"Ah ha! It's just as I expected! You have one of those things!" France got up from where he was sitting and pointed at Snowflake.

"What? Do you mean that you didn't get one too this morning?" Canada dropped his stuff and took off his coat to put on the coat rack. Snowflake jumped onto Canada's head to avoid falling to the floor.

"Oh, so there's more than one of these things?" France sounded a little offended, and very jealous. He angrily strode over to the door, still pointing at Snowflake.

"Eevee!" Snowflake, insulted, tensed her muscles and prepared to jump.

"Calm down, Snowflake." Canada reached up to pet her reassuringly.

France's evil plan was blossoming in his head. "You even named that thing? It looks like it should be in a circus or a zoo!" France tried to hide a smile as his insults took the expected reaction.

Snowflake could no longer control herself, and she launched off the Canadian's head. Both people underestimated Snowflake's abilities. Not only did her powerful launch send Canada's head snapping backwards, but she landed the flying blow square in France's chest, knocking him to his butt with an audible "Oof."

But Snowflake's attack backfired on her. After her tackle, France quickly took hold of Snowflake by wrapping one arm around her legs and using the other hand to hold the back of her neck. Before Canada could react, France had his coat and was out the door. All Canada could do was watch helplessly out the window as France took off in his car, Snowflake struggling against her restraints and calling to him from the backseat.

He watched in shock until the car turned a corner and was gone from sight. He watched silently as the choking snow began to fall, blotting out all other emotions until all he could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that just about wraps it up for this chapter! Don't worry; France won't be the only antagonist in this story. I hope the next chapter won't take so long to write! Yet I get the same strange feeling that this one was super short too... Is it just me? Anyways, be shure to give thanks and enjoy yourself!**

**Other than that… **

**READ ON!**

**-SA ;P**


	4. Russia joins the party?

"Ke Li, use Tackle, aru!" China commanded, pointing at Yuki. Ke Li charged at Yuki, slamming into his chest. Jumping back, Ke Li landed in from of his trainer, looking very pleased with himself while Yuki went flying back. Landing on his side, Yuki skidded to a dusty halt in front of Japan.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Japan asked, concern ringing in his voice. Yuki shakily got to his feet, looking very determined not to lose. He nodded. "Use Shadow Ball!" Yuki charged the attack, then launched a large ball of darkness at Ke Li. The attack caught Ke Li off guard and sent him flying, causing huge cracks to appear halfway up Japan's living room wall. Ke Li slid to the ground, knocked out. Yuki fell to the ground, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Ke Li! No!" China ran over to where his fainted Eevee lay to make sure he was still alive. After figuring out that Ke Li was still breathing, China scooped him up and walked over to Japan. Japan was bent over Yuki, whispering soothing words while he fed the Eevee a mysterious blue item. " Are we going to do another round, aru?"

"If you want to. Here, feed this to Ke Li." Japan handed China half of the strange blue berry, and China somehow managed to feed Ke Li the berry.

"What is this fruit, aru?" China looked over at the quarter of berry left over in Japan's hand.

"It's an oran berry. Yuki had it when I got him. It came from the other world." Japan was just standing up when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting any visitors." Japan went and opened the door, surprised to find Russia was the one who knocked.

"May I come in?" Russia asked, walking in without waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Russia, why are you stopping by today?" Japan inquired, slightly intimidated, while closing the door.

"That is none of your business." It was just then, when Russia turned around to see China, that he finally noticed the Eevees. "What is that little creature you have there, da?"

"Him?" China held up Ke Li, who was just coming to. "This is my Eevee, Ke Li."

"It's just so cute, I want to squish its face in." Russia went over and plucked Ke Li out of China's arms. He then proceeded to hold Ke Li by his cheeks and pull in opposite directions, trying to stretch and condense his face.

"Don't do that, aru!" China went to pull Ke Li out of Russia's hands, and Russia dropped the Eevee on the floor. China instantly scooped up Ke Li and backed away.

Putting on a deceivingly childish grin, Russia opened the front door and stepped out. "I'll be going now." He called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:30 pm. America and Justice were getting into the car at some remote burger shop in Russia.<p>

"Eevee." Justice scowled angrily at the restaurant in front of them.

"I agree. They _definitely_ do not have the best burgers in the world. The McDonald's that's down the block from my house is _way_ better." America snorted as he climbed into the car. "Russia is almost as bad at cooking as Brittan."

* * *

><p>While embroidering, Brittan sneezed. Startled and half asleep, Avalon jumped two feet into the air.<p>

"It's okay Avalon. I only sneezed." Brittan soothed the surprised Eevee. "Someone must be talking about me." So true.

* * *

><p>Turning on the engine to the red Chevy pickup truck, it revved, sputtered, and died. Sighing, America got out to go kick the engine again.<p>

From the shadows, Russia had seen the whole situation, even the comment about his bad cooking. He started to _kol_ as America got out of the car. While America was opening the hood, Russia jumped out of the shadows and grabbed America, taking the nation by surprise. The hood slammed shut and Justice, inside the locked car, couldn't get out to protect his owner. He watched as Russia put a black bag over America's head and dragged him off into the silent, deadly night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! I got this updated!**

**My internet got turned off, so I can only update every other week. Or if I visit Starbucks. I want coffie now...**

**Other than that, **

**READ ON!**

**-SA ;P**

**Russia joins the party, da?**


	5. The Power of Gossip

Canada was only shaken from his grief when a loud _crash_ rattled the whole house.

* * *

><p>Having been sulking in his bedroom, he now ran to the living room. Canada stopped and stared in awe to see a battered, red Chevy pickup truck had rammed through the wall. He watched as England picked his way inside from the porch through the rubble that, until recently, was the fireplace and front door. "You could have killed someone! You shouldn't be driving if you can't even see over the steering wheel!" England yelled through the smashed windshield at the driver.<p>

Three things scared Canada the most about this picture. Number one, England was here. England _never_ visits, unless the world is ending. Number two: that was America's pickup. What was it doing in Canada's living room? Number three: a familiar brown shape had hopped out the driver side window.

"Eevee!" Justice looked up at England with an annoyed expression, as if to say _well, _you_ weren't going to do it, so I had to._

"But you didn't have to go smashing the wall to get in. We could have just knocked again." England pointed out.

"Eevee!" A second Eevee was perched on England's shoulder. It must have been England's because it was clearly supporting his owner's side.

"That's not necessary, Avalon. Canada's already down here." England pointed towards said nation, and Canada finally snapped out of his trance.

"Justice, why did you break down the wall? England, why are you here? And where is America?" Canada looked around, expecting to see his brother jump out and scare him.

"You didn't answer the door, so Justice did something _very irrational, dangerous, and American._" England emphasized that last part, looking pointedly at Justice. "There's also been a problem concerning America, which is why I'm here. The four of us thought that America might be with you, as he's nowhere to be found." Everyone looked at England weirdly while he turned to the empty air above and to the right of him, saying "No, Flying Mint Bunny, Canada _didn't_ kill America and eat his hands. He's not that kind of person!" An awkward silence hung in the air when England had finished talking.

"Sorry, I don't know where America went. Did you check his apartment?" Canada finally said, breaking the silence.

"No. I can't go in that filthy place without trying to clean it, which was plan B." England walked forward and firmly grabbed Canada's shoulders. "But that's no reason why _you_ can't go in there for me." With that, he hooked his arms around Canada's and hauled him off to the car parked out front, a technique France had used on England at one point.

* * *

><p>"I think I found something!" Canada called as he walked down the street to England's car. England had hauled the poor Canadian all the way to New York. England, now dressed in a James Bond getup and dark sunglasses, leaned against his car with his legs crossed as he watched Canada walk back wearing yellow rubber gloves and holding a slip of paper.<p>

"Bloody hell, Canada! You don't go yelling down the street when you're a spy!" England crossly took the paper from the Canadian. "And what's this? It doesn't even look like any language!"

"That's because you're holding it up-side down..." Canada pointed out. But England didn't hear: he was too busy scowling at the paper, hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

Suddenly, England snapped his fingers. "Hey, maybe it's up-side down!" Canada facepalmed while England flipped the paper over and read it again. "This looks like Russian. Maybe China can translate it for us; he's the closest to Russia."

"Why not just ask Russia?" Canada tilted his head curiously.

"We can't trust Russia, because it's definitely his handwriting. For all we know, Russia could have kidnapped America." England whipped out his cell phone while shoving Canada into the car again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a locked, concrete room, Russia sneezed while tying up a struggling America. "Someone must be talking about me again. I'll kill them later, da?" America managed to kick Russia while he paused to sneeze, and Russia hit him in the face with his led pipe.<p>

* * *

><p>China's phone started to ring, and on the second ring, China answered with an "Aru?" Seconds passed, and China responded with "I'll be right over, Aru." and he hung up.<p>

"Who was that?" Japan asked. Japan and china were in the middle of another battle when China's phone went off.

"Britain. He wants me to translate a document concerning America's disappearance." China called Ke Li back into the Poke ball.

"America-san is gone?" Japan took out his cell phone and texted Italy.

"Yes. Do you want to come too, aru? We can finish our battle at Britain's house." China opened the front door and stepped out.

"Hai." Japan put Yuki back into the Poke ball, stepped outside, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Germany! Germany!" Italy ran down the hall from the kitchen, where he was making pasta, with Penne riding on his shoulder. Germany was just getting in the door with groceries, and was setting them down when Italy went tearing off in his direction. Herbert was left behind during Germany's little outing, and calmly followed behind the ecstatic Italian. "Japan texted me! And guess what he said, Ve!" Italy was waving his cell phone through the air like he would a white flag.<p>

"What now, Italy?" Germany took the phone out of Italy's hands and read the text.

"Ve, Japan said America's gone missing! He and China where going to translate a paper with information, and he wanted to know if I wanted to come along too! Ve, but I couldn't decide because..." Germany tuned out Italy's ranting, reading the same thing in the text. "... and he always burns them." Italy finally finished, taking a deep breath.

"We're going. Text and tell Japan." Germany handed Italy back his phone, and then proceeded to put the food away.

"Ve~!" Italy skipped off down the hall, thumbs a blur as he texted Japan a whole paragraph.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when everyone arrived at England's house in London. Both England and Canada (yes, he was forced to go) were equally surprised that not only had China showed up, but so did Japan, Italy, and Germany, all of whom had their own Eevee. At first, when China and Japan had arrived, they had been having their Eevees fight, but now they were getting along. Everyone had just gathered in a crowd, talking, doing nothing, and generally ignoring Canada, except Justice, who was now perched on Canada's shoulder.<p>

"Never underestimate the power of gossip to draw in a crowd." England sighed and facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think I made my deadline. Oh, well...**

**My new year's resolution: Write more! **

**Sorry for the huge delay in getting up the next chapter, but I found that I can't simply force myself to write. I have to kind of make a circle of ideas and tease myself back into one story or another. I hope the next one won't take so long to write!**

**READ ON!**

**-SA**


End file.
